


The Carol

by mjbug



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, i really wanted to write something christmas-sy and thankfully got some help :), new chapter everyday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjbug/pseuds/mjbug
Summary: The days went on and Sooyoung felt more and more nervous and unsure about what she was planning to do, and even started to come up with excuses to miss the party, but no, she had to do it, she had to get it out of her system once and for all.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. ChuuVes- Christmas Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: guys my dumb ass left a parragraph in spanish but we sHOULD be okay now

It was a cold December night and Sooyoung found herself staring at her computer screen. Why did she feel this way? Why was she still sad? the “happiest” holidays were coming soon but she still felt an emptiness inside her. And did she know the reason? of course she did, and the worst part is that this wasn’t about some simple thing one can fix with a nap, no; this was about a person, her ex girlfriend Jiwoo.

But aside from making her feel glum, something about this whole thing just simply didn’t sit right with Sooyoung. Her chest ached because of how she couldn’t forget her. It had been months since they spoke last and that used to make her feel like this could get easier as time went on. Why wasn’t it working? Her heart felt sad and broken, but nothing like how she felt when the younger girl had first decided to break things off.

What she did to deal was listen to ballads, sad ballads, soft ballads and let those sad lyrics get to her heart with the hope of it helping her somehow. Listening to the artists interpret those feelings into music used to help her stop feeling so alone. But now they kept her in bed and thinking about her ex lover, could it be Jiwoo also missed her? could it be that she thought of Sooyoung when she listened to ballads too? 

No.

Everytime her feelings and thoughts went searching for a reason to gain some hope Sooyoung would make herself go back to the real world and reminded herself a thousand times that things would not be that way anymore. Their relationship had ended for a reason and she had to accept that what’s done is done, even if her heart would drown in sadness every time she listened to her head. 

A sigh escaped her. it was almost christmas and she would not let some stupid feelings ruin her favorite holiday… a holiday she was planning to spend with Jiwo-

“Stop that.” Sooyoung muttered to herself. “It’ll be different from what you expected, sure, but it’ll be okay. Change is good. You won’t be alone these holidays, you’ll have your friends with you, okay?” Talking to herself had become a habit after she felt her perfect love life and a life full of hope for the future crumble before her. She promised herself that no matter what she’d have herself and she would save herself it it were necessary 

Aside from trying to focus on herself more, Sooyoung had been trying to be closer to her small friend group, since she had almost completely stopped talking to them when she was dating Jiwoo. Which was one of the reason Jiwoo decided this wasn’t doing them good. She was thankful for the life lesson and thought it was the one good thing that the breakup had caused. Her friends had always been there for her, before, during and after the relationship had ended, and Sooyoung was learning to do so too. 

But now it was different. Her friends tried to include her as much as they could, but most of them found themselves in a good and healthy relationship, so even if they tried, Sooyoung felt herself constantly being a third wheel.

And don’t take it the wrong way, Sooyoung was more than happy for her friends but, for some reason this just made her feel more alone, more… abandoned? She knew that feeling that way wouldn’t help her case, so she never let them know how she felt, since she was scared of being too needy.

“Hey, did you even listen to what I just said?” Jinsoul, one of her friends, snapped her fingers in front of her. “Don’t forget that we will be having a christmas party in a few days and we’ll be having a ‘ _secret santa’_ where you can choose one of the party guests to get a gift for. Let your imagination flow.” 

“Is this your way of telling me you want me to choose you since Jungeun won’t be making it to the party? You know you can just tell me, being passive aggressive isn’t exactly your strong suit.”

“Don’t make me push you into the snow.” She said with her most threatening tone, which was not threatening coming from Jinsoul. “Save the comedy for your actual secret santa, I told Hyunjin I’d find her someone to gift to and she told me she’d do the same for me. You can ask Haseul or Kahei if they’re bored of getting each other something every year yet. Or I can just tell Haseul to send you the guest list.” 

Sooyoung didn’t want to disturb the perfect couple that was Kahei and Haseul and besides, new friends? that didn’t sound so bad. She could get a generic but cool gift and make someone’s night. She could get out of her comfort zone, and maybe- what if she met someone that would change her life once again? Someone new, someone that would make these months of pain and pinning worth it. It could happen. 

But that tiny ray of hope vanished when Jinsoul forwarded that guest list.

She felt goosebumps and even fear. Kim Jiwoo was on the list.

She should’ve had expected it, she thinks, Jiwoo was friends with her friends and Sooyoung had made them promise not to ignore her just because of what happened between them. 

Sooyoung started to tremble, should she even go? should she hide? should she ignore her? should she talk to her? should she ... tell her that she missed her every single day?

No, she couldn’t do that. Why would she sink so low? Jiwoo was likely to come with a companion wasn’t she? but why did she feel the burning desire to tell her she missed her, she loves her and she wished they could spend this christmas together, just the two of them? 

That’s it, that’s the missing piece Sooyoung needs to be able to get over Jiwoo. She needs to tell her everything she makes her feel one last time and Sooyoung would be set free. Or at least, one less weight to carry on her chest. She knew what to give her, she had chosen who her secret santa was and she knew she had to keep it a secret.

The days went on and Sooyoung felt more and more nervous and unsure about what she was planning to do, and even started to come up with excuses to miss the party, but no, she had to do it, she had to get it out of her system once and for all.

And the day arrived.

She found herself in front of Haseul’s door and could feel the christmas spirit even from outside, she wanted so badly to feel that spirit in herself but all she could find in there was nervousness and fear. But she was doing this for herself, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

“Sooyoungie! You came!” A happy but distracted Haseul waved at her. “Come in and have some of Kahei’s baking, I won’t let a night as beautiful as this one freeze you to death.” Sooyoung felt Haseul’s warmth and happiness with a mere greeting, and she decided things just might go Sooyoung’s way, after all.

Her surroundings were full of happiness, or at least that’s what she felt as she walked inside Haseul and Jinsoul’s small apartment; The apartment was bigger than Sooyoung’s, since Sooyoung‘s only had one bedroom, but it felt tiny with so many people inside it. 

All Sooyoung wanted (at least at the moment) was to find her friends. She realized this wasn’t going to be so difficult of a task when she spotted a blonde singing and dancing to christmas carols like her life depended on it, and Sooyoung’s heart felt warm and calm. 

This was a night Sooyoung wasn’t spending alone with her ballads. 

The night went on and there was no sign of the person that kept Sooyoung alert and with her nerves to the heavens, for a moment she made herself remember Jiwoo probably had other plans for tonight, maybe she’d be with her family or other friends, or, what Sooyoung least wanted to accept, was that Jiwoo could be on a date right now. Sooyoung’s heart sunk as she thought about the girl she loved with on a date with someone else. Why was she doing this to herself?

She shook her head and returned to the real world with a sigh, the only thing that was allowed to bring her down tonight was the fact that she wasted her secret santa on someone that wouldn’t even show up. There were a ton more people that deserved a small gift but no, she had decided to be stubborn and stick with the person that had been out of her life for months. 

“I can’t just sit around and wait.” She said to herself in almost a whisper. She made herself stand up from her seat and decided to explore other choices and at least _talk_ to someone. She saw Hyunjin blushing and talking to some pretty girl, Jinsoul smiling at her cellphone next to Vivi and Haseul kissing and giggling on the couch like there was no one but them at the party (it would annoy Sooyoung if she didn’t know how much Haseul moaned in self pitty when Kahei was away). Even Jinsoul’s little sister was playing eggnog pong with her little (but almost as tall as Sooyoung) girlfriend. Sooyoung didn’t know what she was supposed to do. Maybe just find someone who will have something in common with her and make a friend? do as Hyunjin and find a pretty girl to flirt with? Just be by herself? And like the universe was reading her mind, the door to Haseul’s apartment opened once more and Sooyoung heard a small shriek she could recognize from the other side of the world. She could swear by the thing she loved most that the first thing her ex girlfriend found was Sooyung’s eyes, she was sure of the electric current flow through her body, and the five seconds of eye contact. Jiwoo then looked the other way completely and Sooyoung knew the younger girl had no intentions of interacting with her tonight. “ _damn it._ ” She muttered as soon as she realized.

The party went on and on and at times the apartment would feel with giggling and excitement as Haseul made the party guests play some of the games she had planned, and sometimes she’d watch as everyone got together to sing along to “All I Want For Christmas Is You”, and Sooyoung noticed how happy the christmas spirit would invade everyone, and she saw as everyone interacted with every guest without effort. Except of course the two girls that were trying their best not to interact, not even look at eachother, and Sooyoung hated it, she had been so sure today was going to be different and that at this point in the party she’d be brave enough to talk to her once again, even if all Jiwoo was looking for was a friendship.

“Okay everyone, it’s time for secret santa! I hope everyone brought something for another guest, and even if you don’t receive a gift, the lovely Kahei made yummy cookies for you guys! You can start gift giving now!” Haseul said those words with a huge smile and it made Sooyoung half glad she hadn’t noticed how panicked the taller girl looked. She had completely forgotten what her present was even though she had prepared it before she got to Haseul’s apartment. There were happy and surprised looks everywhere, but she felt trapped. Even if she wanted to bail, the surprise she had prepared was going to happen whether she liked it or not. There was no going back

“Jiwoo, is there a Kim Jiwoo here?” said the person who’d Jinsoul had put in charge of the music. A small brunette peeked between the crowd and with a huge smile, she exclaimed “Kim Jiwoo ready to receive her gift, sir!” 

“Well, sadly your Secret Santa has decided to stay anonymous but they leave you with these words: _Since we always used to look forward to this holiday together, I hope your christmas is as full of joy as you had planned, even if we will spend it apart. I really hope your heart is happy. Merry Christmas Jiwooming._ This song is for you miss.” That being said, a special song started playing. Wish Tree by Red Velvet

She could see as Jiwoo’s small body tensed and as her small and full of hope smile vanished. Jiwoo knew who the gift was from. 

**_The shining lights past the cold glass window_ **

**_The cold streets wait for the first snow_ **

**_Little by little_ **

**_In the joy that spreads_ **

Jiwoo respectfully made her way out of the crowd and into the kitchen, and Sooyoung could feel a wave of regret building inside her. Had she screwed up? Had the message come off as mean and resentful? She really had hoped Jiwoo was happy. She had been honest. Should she follow her? Now Soooyoung felt like running away. Run away from this apartment and actually try and get over Jiwoo but, how? She had gotten to see Jiwoo for the first time in months, and as much as she tried to deny it, she still had feelings for her. It was the reason had come to this party in the first place. She wanted to tell Jiwoo face to face how she felt. That Sooyoung will never find anyone like her. 

**_Even crying babies fall asleep tonight_ **

**_On top of the frozen branches_ **

**_One by one_ **

**_Snowflakes fall_ **

The soft christmas ballad kept playing and Sooyoung felt the urgent need to get it out of her head, and that’s how she quickly tried to make her way to her friends’ balcony. “Woah, Sooyoung, wait.” Kahei’s small voice said. “Are you okay? This is your song, isn’t it?” 

If it were someone else, maybe Sooyoung would have ignored them, but it was sweet Kahei. She never wanted to make her closest unnie worry about her. “Yeah it was… a bigger disaster than I imagined, I just need some air, sorry.” 

“No, _I’m_ sorry. Haseul told me it was a bad idea to invite Jiwoo, but I hadn’t seen her in more than a year and just assumed you'd be okay with it.” Sooyoung then realized how much she had missed Kahei. Since Haseul and her had just seen each other again, she’d barely gotten to have one on one time with the tiny brunette (who was dating a tinier brunette) “I am okay with it, really Unnie. Jiwoo is still you guys’ friend, I’m going to get some fresh air and say goodbye to you guys in a bit.” “But-” “I’ll be fine.” She thinks she will be, at least.

When she finally got to the balcony, she exhaled. It didn’t make the song go away, but at least she was alone, even for a moment. She didn’t know where the anger inside her was growing from. Angry at herself, for being incompetent. Maybe even angry at Jiwoo, for avoiding her after everything she did. 

**_Underneath, let’s quietly_ **

**_Hold hands_ **

**_And make a wish_ **

  
  


The air was so cold that Sooyoung could see her own breath. She didn’t care. That night was supposed to be the night Sooyoung felt free at last. She wanted to stop identifying with every single sad ballad she listened to. She wanted to forget she ever loved Jiwoo. 

Or maybe she could stop pretending that’s what she wanted. Her deepest desire had been Jiwoo, it is Jiwoo and will always be Jiwoo. She wanted her to sit through Sooyoung’s confession of undying love. She wanted Jiwoo to say she’d always felt that way too. 

But maybe it was just an impossible wish. 

**_The first wish is for you and I_ **

**_To be happy like we were today_ **

She heard as the door to the balcony slid open. Maybe it was Kahei again, or someone just as heartbroken as Sooyoung felt. 

It turned out to be the latter. “Since when do you enjoy the cold?” Sooyoung wiped her tears as discreetly as she could. It was a calm and familiar voice getting closer to her, but it just made her panic. The girl noticed. “I’m sorry, do you want to be alone? I didn’t mean to disturb-“ “No. Please, stay.” 

**_The second wish is to always be together_ **

**_Even after several winters_ **

Sooyoung felt her heart on her throat. She knew that even if the party hadn’t gone exactly as planned, this was the moment she had been waiting for days.

But she felt her bravery and anger skip aways as she made eye contact with Jiwoo, she could feel her gaze full of worry and even fear, was she not here just to torment Sooyoung? She saw her small and delicate hands hold a gift. “Did the person not show up?” “Oh no, they did, and they’re the sappiest person I know.” Ouch. “But I wanted to see you first.” 

**_The third wish is for all_ **

**_The other wishes to come true_ **

“Uh, okay but before you give it to them I need to say some things first.” Sooyoung saw as Jiwoo gripped her gift tighter. “I’m not going to tell you to give me space.” Jiwoo let out a big exhale and got closer to Sooyoung.

“I- I don’t….” She had rehearsed what she wanted to say to Jiwoo a thousand times, she knew how long it would take her and even considered every possible outcome. But being in front of the girl she loves made her heart go mad. She forgot what she wanted to say and the only thing that came to mind was _I miss you_. She moved her gaze into the street, seeing as cars passed by and the snow fell slowly, but it didn’t change the fact that she felt Jiwoo’s curious gaze on her. “Look, obviously the song was my gift to you. There was just so many things I wanted to say but I didn’t know how to express it in any other way. You’re my christmas wish Jiwoo, but I get it if you still don’t want to talk to me, or if you just want to leave. I won’t stop you, I just wanted to say how I feel. Merry Christmas.” Sooyoung didn’t return her gaze at her to stop Jiwoo from seeing just how shattered her heart was, and she wasn’t planning in looking back until she was outside of the apartment. She was willing yo say goodbye to her friends and run away to her place, but something stopped her, a small hand clinging to Sooyoung’s arm, to be exact. 

**_Underneath, let’s quietly_ **

**_Hold hands_ **

**_And make a wish_ **

“Sooyoungie, of course I miss you too.” Now Sooyoung was truly out of words. Had she really just heard Jiwoo say that? Was this real life? She didn’t want to believe it, she was afraid of believing those words, but then again her heart was beating in a way that it hadn’t in a long time. She saw Jiwoo blush. She had meant it. “I really didn’t want you to think I didn’t want to talk to you, or that I didn’t like your gift. To be honest, I was so happy when I found out you were my Secret Santa, since I was yours too.” Sooyoung didn’t know what to say or do, but she came back to reality when Jiwoo placed the gift in her hands. “I went searching for a gift for you, but I didn’t know if you’d want it since we hadn’t talked all night so I hid it away in Jinsoul’s room… at least until I’d sort things out. After I came out I didn’t see you and thought I wouldn’t get the chance to talk to you. I’m glad I was wrong.” Sooyoung fought back the urge to look her directly in the eyes, since she knew she’d throw herself at her and hug her and kiss her as much as she could. She changed her attention to the small gift. She opened the box and saw a swan necklace.

**_My first wish is for you and I_ **

**_To be happy like we were today_ **

“Swans reminds me of you, they’re poise, delicate and beautiful. I thought it’d be a cute gift but if you don’t like it I can just take-“ Sooyoung’s smile got increasingly bigger. “Jiwoo, it’s perfect.” “Oh! I uh… left a card.” She giggled nervously. Sooyoung lifted the card to her eyesight. “ _Would you help my christmas wish come true?”_ She read out loud. Confused, she looked at jiwoo. The smaller girl was blushing “You are my christmas wish, Sooyoung. When I broke things off I- I was going through a rough time. I was stressed about work and stressed about not giving you enough attention so I- Well, I wanted to give you a way out, but I made things worse for the both of us. I asked Haseul to check up on you and she said you were miserable. Which is exactly how I felt. I missed you every day Sooyoungie. I made a mistake and I want to take it back. Please, _please_ allow me to love you again.” 

**_The second wish is to always be together_ **

**_Even after several winters_ **

Small tears were forming on Sooyoung’s eyes. “No! don’t cry! this was probably too soon, I should’ve given you a warning- I don’t deserve a second chance just- pretend I didn’t say anything. I’m so sorry.” Sooyoung giggled at Jiwoo’s panic. “I’m _happy_ , Jiwoo. Of course I want you in my life again. I’m so glad you’re my girlfriend again.” _“girlfriend?”_ Jiwoo’s panic turned into growing a blush in the girl’s cheeks as she shrieked in happiness.

**_The third wish is for all_ **

**_The other wishes to come true_ **

“I’m sorry I didn’t bring an actual gift, I thought you didn’t want to breathe the same air as me.” Sooyoung whined. “Are you kidding? that was the prettiest song of the night!” Jiwoo was closer to Sooyoung now, so close she knew Jiwoo could hear her dumb and in love heart. “And you're the prettiest girl of the night.” Jiwoo’s arms wrapped around Sooyoung’s neck. “If I’m the prettiest in your eyes, then that’s all that matters.” and just like that, their cold lips found each other in a warm but delicate kiss. Sooyoung’s world felt once again lit and she was sure this was the first christmas of many that she’d get to spend with Jiwoo.

**_It’s like an angel_ **

**_Came down and kissed me_ **

**_Snowflakes are blooming_ **

  
  


fin :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written by @lovxletter on twitter (go give her love), and translated by me. So if there's any errors im the one to blame. hehe merry christmas. xo


	2. HyeWon- Ice Cream in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We haven’t stepped under any mistletoe, have we?” Hyejoo asks. Chaewon looks up, and oh god, there’s something green that seriously looks like a mistletoe above them.

Hyejoo was hungry, to say the least. It wasn’t her time to eat, though, and Park Chaewon was there to remind her. 

_“Hyejoo,_ _please_ let’s EAT something” Chaewon moans. “Look, I get it’s for your health or whatever, but it’s Christmas. It’s okay to get fat for a while”

Or maybe not. Chaewon really isn’t a good influence. She takes Hyejoo’s hand and— _oh my god,_ it’s so warm. She wishes she could hold it forever. Chaewon drags Hyejoo out of the _BBC_ building. 

“Chaewon, what the fuck. We can’t fucking drive” Hyejoo says. The comment earns her a mischievous look from the blonde. 

“We’re not driving, Hyejoo!! We’re going for ice cream”

“Ice cream. On Christmas Eve.”

“Yeah, it’s the gay agenda”

“I am _not_ gonna fucking eat ice cream, I don’t care how gay I am” 

“Lame.”

Silence falls on the couple as they walk through the street. The Christmas lights shine everywhere. The atmosphere is, how one would say, _festive._

So why doesn’t it feel that way?

“Hey,” Chaewon’s voice softens suddenly. It’s a melodious tone, soft and calming. Hyejoo wishes she could hear her soulmate talk all day. “We don’t have to get ice cream, y’know? Maybe we could visit your parents”

“Nah,” Hyejoo says. She’s shaking. But she’s _Olivia Hye_ from LOONA. She’s not gonna let it show. “I’ll have dinner with my parents tonight anyways. I’ll spend the day with you”. 

And are Hyejoo’s eyes tricking her, or is there a slight blush on Chaewon’s cheeks?

“Okay. But I can tell you don’t want ice cream”

“I’ll get some if you really want to get ice cream. I really don’t mind”

“But you didn’t actually want to get-“

Chaewon’s interrupted by Hyejoo taking her hands, holding them tight. “I said, _let’s go._ ” If she isn’t mistaken, Chaewon’s face seems redder than before. Then again, it is pretty cold, and they’re about to get ice cream. 

When they finally get to the place, it’s empty.

Chaewon makes this very known “Wow, no one’s here!” she says, shaking her fists in excitement. This seems to annoy the owner. 

“No shit sherlock.”

“Rude. We have this place to ourselves!”

“And we’re gonna leave anyways”

“Hmph”

The smaller girl orders strawberry ice cream. Hyejoo orders mint chocolate.

“You’re so disgusting, you know that?” Chaewon says, taking a bite into her ice cream.

“You just bit your ice cream” Hyejoo answers.

“Okay, toothpaste lover.”

The girls exit the ice-cream shop. There’s faint traces of snow all around them. Strangers give them strange looks due to the delicious dessert in their hands.

“Are you seeing how they’re looking at _you_ for your gross mint ice cream?” Chaewon jokes. She smiles with her eyes, and it’s prettier than all of the Christmas decorations Hyejoo has seen through the week. 

They continue walking, and suddenly it’s hotter than it should be. “We haven’t stepped under any mistletoe, have we?” Hyejoo asks. Chaewon looks up, and _oh god,_ there’s something green that seriously looks like a mistletoe above them. They blush. 

Chaewon jumps, trying to give Hyejoo a small kiss on the cheek, but fails. “Why’d God have to make you so goddamn tall?” 

The girls laugh, and Hyejoo bends down. Chaewon’s lips on her cheek spread warmth through her limbs, and her mind makes a pleasant buzz. To most, a peck on the cheek is just friendly, so why does Hyejoo feel like it could be more. 

Chaewon’s breath is...accelerated. She’s blushing a lot, and the image of her blushing makes Hyejoo blush even more. After all, a kiss on the cheek is special in its own unique way. In a moment of braveness, the taller girl pulls Chaewon into a warm embrace. She wrapped her arms around her and the blonde...rests her head on her shoulders. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god._ All of Hyejoo’s thoughts stopped at that moment. Was this real? 

Her thoughts don’t matter at this moment. Hyejoo’s with Chaewon, freezing to death, but it doesn’t matter. She’s with her _soulmate._ And that’s enough to give her a bit of that Christmas spirit to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by @rvflirt on twitter :)


	3. LipSoul- Long Cold Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lovely day, right?” Jungeun gave her a cheeky smile.
> 
> The blonde did not look impressed. “it’s four am. I could be in bed.”

* * *

“Hey!” 

“Unnie.” Jungeun gave her a smile. “Were you waiting for long?” 

Jinsoul stopped mid bite. It was kind of obvious, she guessed, she had a drink with her and after the waitress had brought her a basket of breadsticks, she had devoured two or three.

She chewed and shrugged. 

“I’m just four minutes late aren’t I?” Jungeun sat down in front of her, frowning.

Jinsoul swallowed. “You’re fine.” She assured her. “My roommate basically kicked me out of the apartment when her LDR girlfriend arrived, so I kind of had nowhere else to go.”

“Long Distance Relationship? Where is she from?”

“Hong Kong.” She said. “She went to college with us here but went back for a modeling gig.” 

“Damn. Well, it’s nice that they’re still together.” 

Jinsoul nodded. “If anyone can make it work it’s them. They just like,  _ found _ each other. It was out of a movie, I swear.” 

Jungeun chuckled.  _ “Fuck _ them. Relationships have never come easy for me.” 

“Oh?”

The shorter girl blushed. “Well, it did take me a while to ask you out, didn’t it?” 

Jinsoul laughed.

“It did. I wasn’t even sure this was a date, actually.” 

“....do you want it to be?” 

“Of course.” The blonde smirked. “I like you, Jungeun.”

She gave her a nervous smile. “I like you too.” And just when she thought Jungeun couldn’t get more adorable. 

It caught Jinsoul off guard at first, but Jungeun was way more shy when it came to flirting. Normally the younger girl was loud and opinionated but everytime Jinsoul tried to compliment her she’d turn into a blushing mess.

It became a sort of ritual of Jinsoul’s to try and compliment her to get a reaction. The day Jungeun asked her out, it started like this: 

“Morning unnie.” 

Jinsoul wasn’t feeling great but at least the pretty desk girl was there to greet her. “Good morning, Jungeun.”

“Lovely day, right?” Jungeun gave her a cheeky smile.

The blonde did not look impressed. “it’s  _ four _ am. I could be in  _ bed _ .” 

“Ah, but I can always tell what time it is depending on your mood.”

Jinsoul shook her head, faking disappointment. “You mean I’m not always this wonderful?” 

Jungeun laughed.

She walked behind Jungeun to get a cup of the not-so-good hospital coffee. 

“I like your sweater, by the way.” She said, not looking back at her.

She was quiet for a second. “Oh! thanks. I normally try to wear something more fashionable, but it’s getting too cold for that.”

Jinsoul smiled. “It’s not like my blue nurse outfit with layers of shirts underneath is any better.” Jungeun chuckled. “But, seriously, I like how it looks on you, red is definitely your color.” 

She saw her stare at the floor, smiling.

“Maybe you just look good in everything.” 

“Thanks.”

Jungeun looked up and made eye contact with Jinsoul for a few seconds

“I-“ Jungeun was blinking, the realization hitting her. “I better get going- the desk- it’s alone and- yeah. See you later.” 

Jinsoul pressed her lips and waved. 

She saw the younger girl walk away faster than usual.

“Happy holidays, Jinsoul unnie!” 

It was eight am, and Jinsoul had walked to Jungeun’s desk to collect some clipboards for one of the doctors. 

A little girl had walked up to her. 

“Happy holidays! Your dad is getting out soon, I hear.” Jinsoul smiled from the table counter. She liked sitting there even if Jungeun threatened to shove her off at times. 

The girl gasped. “Is he?” 

The poor man had been ran over by a careless driver a few days ago. Thankfully just his foot had any damage, and the surgery had gone perfectly.

Jinsoul did have to take care of the little girl while it was happening, so they’d gotten acquainted. 

“Is she the reception girl you talked about?” 

Jungeun looked up, trying to figure out if she was being part of the conversation.

“Yes, this is Jungeun.” She said. “She usually tries to look really cool and intimidating but look, she has a christmas sweater today.” 

The girl giggled. 

Jungeun blushed and scoffed at Jinsoul. “You said you liked it!” 

“I do.” Jinsoul was containing her laughter. “it’s cute”

“Jinsoul unnie is mean to me, as you can see.” Jungeun continued her work on the computer. “And should go back to work.” 

She jumped from the counter. “Right.” 

“You were right, she  _ is _ really pretty. Are you dating already?” 

Jinsoul froze. She didn’t see any movement from Jungeun either. 

“We’re not- We’re friends.” Jungeun stuttered.

“Oh! sorry!” She said. “I’ll see you later.”

The blonde burst out in laughter as the girl left. “I really need to stop my sleep deprivation from talking to kids about my personal life again.” 

“Again?” Jungeun raised an eyebrow. 

Jinsoul shrugged and was about to leave when Jungeun walked around the desk to her. “Wait!”

“Yeah?” 

“Do you- want to do something? Outside of the hospital smell and in decent hours?” 

“Sure!” She smiled. 

Which had taken them to that restaurant Jinsoul had wanted to try out. She walked Jungeun home afterwards.

“So how is afternoon Jinsoul compared to morning Jinsoul?” 

“Surprisingly different. I don’t have to say your name three times to catch your attention, for one thing.” 

Jinsoul laughed and shoved the shorter girl playfully. “It’s the normal human reaction to being awake at that hour! I don’t know how you do it.” 

“I’m a morning person I guess. That’s why I took those shifts in the first place.”

“Well I didn’t have a choice. But at least we have some hours in common.”

Jungeun smiled. “Yeah.”

They had arrived and neither knew what to do next. 

“Guess this is it.” 

“Yeah.” Jinsoul pressed her lips.

Jungeun frowned. “Do you want to- come in?” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah! I wouldn’t want you to third wheel back at your apartment.” 

She nodded. “Right.” 

Jungeun made them hot cocoa while Jinsoul choose something to watch on the TV. Jungeun had given her a blanket to get under.

“Is that- A Christmas Carol?” 

Jungeun sat down and handed her the mug.

“Thank you! and yes.” 

Jibsoul lifted the blanket to get Jungeun under it too. It looked like it was pretty much almost over, but they watched anyway.

Jungeun turned to Jinsoul at one part of the movie, but Jinsoul was already staring at her.

“What?” Jungeun laughed nervously. 

Jinsoul bit her lip. 

She scooched over closer to Jungeun. 

Jungeun blushed. She could tell where this was going. 

Their faces were so close. Jinsoul hesitated.

“Can I-“

“Please.” Jungeun smiled.

Jinsoul was cold and Jungeun tasted so sweet and warm. She didn’t want to be anywhere else.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by @luviebit on twitter (aka me, the op)


	4. ViSeul- Four Months of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So I don’t get Kahei time?” 
> 
> “You do.” Haseul said. “But we’re a package deal, you get Kahei and Haseul time.”

Kahei could jump in excitement. After she finds her luggage, she’ll finally get to see Haseul. 

Haseul with the dorky smile and the most beautiful voice Kahei has ever heard. The only person that has ever make her heart beat a thousand times per second. 

Her Haseul. 

After four long, seemingly impossible months. 

Kahei saw her suitcase moving along the mill, so she sprinted towards it and pulled as hard as she could. 

She fell on her bum.

After a nice woman had offered help, Kahei smiled brightly and said not to worry and thank her in korean. 

If it wasn’t for Haseul and Jinsoul, Kahei would’ve surely frozen up and forgotten what to say, like when she needs to speak japanese or english. She was thankful she got to practice korean and get better at it.

Especially since she plans on keeping Haseul around for as long as she will let her. 

Maybe even move in with her and Jinsoul one day. Become a citizen. 

Kahei would in an instant, if that’s what Haseul wanted. But Haseul always insisted on Kahei prioritizing her hobbies and dreams over her. 

She tried to, but really, Haseul was her only actual dream. 

Kahei saw a tall blonde head in the crowd. Jinsoul smiled and waved at her.

“Jinsoul!” She ran and hugged her. 

“Kahei!” 

They girls embraced each other. But Kahei wanted to see her face, so she pushed Jinsoul slightly. “I can’t believe you’re still blonde.” 

“Yup.” Jinsoul cupped her cheeks with her hands. “And you still look twelve.” 

Kahei raised an eyebrow at the younger girl.

“I like your bangs!” Jinsoul added.

She smiled. _“Thank_ you.” 

“Okay, my turn.” Kahei hadn’t even noticed Haseul next to Jinsoul on the crowd. 

Kahei wasn’t the tallest, but even she could tell Haseul was tiny. 

“Haseul.” She said softly. Kahei got away from the blonde and kissed her girlfriend. 

Jinsoul scoffed. 

She ran her hands through her hair and realized how short it was. “You cut your hair?”

The girls laughed as Kahei walked around Haseul. 

“Wait, why does it look so good on you?” 

Haseul’s expression brightened. “You like it?” 

“I love it!” 

“I thought you were brave for cutting your bangs so I tried to-”

“Chop your hair off?” 

“Basically?” 

Kahei smiled. “I really really like it. You look more confident!” 

“I feel more confident.” She admitted.

“Then it’s the best hair decision you’ve ever made.” 

Her girlfriend smiled and grabbed her hand. “let’s get you out of here.” 

Jinsoul talked to Kahei about her date on the way over to the apartment. The girl she likes finally asked her out and they were meeting at a restaurant.

“Would you- would you mind getting there a bit early?” Haseul said from the back seat. 

“Why?” Jinsoul asked. “I haven’t seen my friend in months! I want to have Kahei to myself as long as I- oh.” 

Kahei was trying not to smile.

“She’s my friend too!” Jinsoul insisted.

“I’m the girlfriend!”

“So I don’t get Kahei time?” 

“You do.” Haseul said. “But we’re a package deal, you get Kahei and Haseul time.” 

Kahei made sounds of agreement.

She sighed, defeated.

“Speaking of dating.” Kahei said.” “How’s Sooyoung?” 

“Sooyoung is… better.” Haseul said. “She wanted to come collect you at the airport but she’s been swarmed with work right now.” 

“Has she kept herself busy since.. Jiwoo? We text pretty frequently so I supposed things were better.” 

“She’s pretty busy.” Jinsoul said. “I mean, at least she answers texts now and actually wants to hang out with us.” 

“Can we go see her?” She asked her girlfriend.

Haseul nodded. “We can raid her apartment tomorrow.” 

“Why tomorrow? What the fuck are you guys going to do that nobody can be there for?” 

They were quiet.

“Ah, gotcha.” 

Kahei giggled. She didn’t correct her, but in reality, Haseul had asked her for alone time beforehand. 

There was so much stuff coming soon for the holidays, and Haseul wanted Kahei to herself for as long as she could hold onto her.

And honestly, Kahei was feeling a bit greedy too. She felt like at this point they had the right to.

So no, nothing that’s not PG rated. Maybe. 

Because maybe she will pass out on Haseul’s bed as soon as she sets her luggage down. 

Maybe Haseul shows Kahei how to play that videogames she’s been eagerly talking about. 

Maybe Kahei will help with the christmas party baking. 

But she’ll definitely have Haseul for herself. 

And it’s worth waiting an eternity for.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writting for Vivi <3 
> 
> chapter by me, or @luviebit on twt


	5. YeoErry- Lost Luggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she sees her bag once the crowd had thinned out, however once she grabbed it she read the name tag and realised she had made a mistake. The name tag read “Im Yeojin”

It’s december 29th in South Korea. Incheon International Airport is as busy as ever. Naturally, chaos ensues, and if it couldn’t be busier, there’s a new arrival with a whole new batch of passengers wanting to get out of the airport as soon as possible. One of those passengers being Yerim. She made her way through the crammed queues and border control and finally made it to the luggage claim. She could barely see the carousel due to the sheer amount of people just wanting to get their bag and go home.

Yerim has been waiting for her luggage for 15 minutes. No sign of it. 

30 minutes.

60 minutes.

Finally, she sees her bag once the crowd had thinned out, however once she grabbed it she read the name tag and realised she had made a mistake. The name tag read “Im Yeojin” 

“Fuck.” She muttered to herself

Yerim looks around to see that she’s now the last person at the carousel. Someone else must’ve taken her bag thinking it was theirs.

She rushed to the lost and found in hopes that Yeojin had noticed and returned her bag, but her bag wasn’t there. Yerim knew that she was going to have to sort this out herself.

Meanwhile, Yeojin is in her taxi on her way back to her house, completely unaware that she was driving further and further away from her belongings. 

Back at the airport, Yerim is trying to figure out how she can get her bag back. Unfortunately for her, there’s not a phone number on the tag, only an address. She soon realises however, that the address is only 10 minutes from her house. 

An hour and a half passes and Yerim has finally made it home, albeit without half of her belongings. She opens the door and notices that there’s a note that’s been put through her letterbox. 

“What the… what is this handwriting.. Looks like a child wrote it… Oh it’s from Yeojin.”

“Meet at Cafe Rosy? Wouldn’t it just be easier to… whatever.”  
At the cafe, Yeojin sits nervously with a bag the same size as her. After 30 minutes, Yerim finally comes through the doors and locks eyes with Yeojin. They both awkwardly smile and wave at each other. Yerim sits down at the table and introduces herself. Yeojin does the same. 

“Please, let me buy you a treat. This is all my fault, after all.” Yeojin insists 

Yerim tries to back out of it as she doesn’t want to have Yeojin spend money on her, however Yeojin is very stubborn and ends up buying Yerim a christmas macaron.

“So where did you travel to over christmas?” Yeojin asks

Yerim, with half a macaron in her mouth stumbles over her words and finally gets out 

“Oh, I went to London with two of my friends, Hyejoo and Chae. What about you?” 

“That’s so cool!” Yeojin exclaims “I’d love to do that one day, I went down south to visit some family I don’t get to see very often.”

“Ah right, that’s fair enough.”

An awkward silence falls upon the two. They’re both thinking the same thing, but are both two nervous to say it.

“You should.. Um… take my number” Yeojin “j-j-just to make sure that in case something isn’t in one of our cases, we can still contact each other.” 

“Oh right, yeah sure” Yerim replies

Yeojin passes Yerim her phone, clearly shaking. Yerim looks at her arm and looks very concerned however before she gets the chance to say anything, Yeojin gives Yerim a cheesy smile and puts her arm below the table, clearly blushing.

“Anyway, I should get going, I have some stuff I need to do.” says Yeojin as she awkwardly stands up and smiles again. Yerim gives her the suitcase and smiles at Yeojin as she speed walks out of the small cafe. 

The next day, Yerim receives a message from Yeojin that says that she’s in the area if she wants to meet up. Yerim, being bored out of her mind agrees and gets ready to meet with the maknae. 

15 minutes later, the pair meet outside of Cafe Rosy and to Yerim’s surprise, Yeojin has a dog with her. They start walking towards the park and the conversation is about as awkward as you’d expect. The girls find a bench to sit on and let the dog run around the park. 

Eventually, a conversation sparks between the two about their passion for dancing which occupies the next 15 minutes. 

“Oh god! I completely forgot about Ggamangi! I’m so sorry, you should go home, I’ll stay here and look for him” Yeojin exclaims

“I can’t leave you here! I’ll help you find him, don’t worry about it.” Yerim replies 

They both spend the next ten minutes searching for the lost pup until Yerim finally finds him behind a bush, sleeping. Yerim then carries the tired dog over to Yeojin with a huge smile on her face. Yeojin then rushes over to see her lost pet and starts to talk to the dog and pet his head. 

“Was she… always this cute?” Yerim thinks to herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI um 
> 
> I know this isn’t very good, it’s my first time writing something like this, but I enjoyed it! I’ll probably end up doing some more in the future :)
> 
> Big thanks to Sofi for letting me help with this project!
> 
> written by @OddEyeJung on twt


End file.
